TRUST IS EARNED, LOVE IS REAL
by Mrs L.J.Gibbs
Summary: [Aaron/OC ][ Derek/OC] Mild AU. Rated M for language and Adult themes/ content. Brittney is having a hard time with her boyfriend Eric, who doesn't trust her, and is starting to lose faith in herself and on ever finding true love. As her world starts to fall apart can Aaron and the team help her put her life back together?
1. The Begining

**_Summary:_** **Brittney is having a hard time with her boyfriend Eric, who doesn't trust her, and is starting to lose faith in herself and on ever finding true love. As her world starts to fall apart can Aaron and the team help her put her life back together?**

**_Author's Note_**

I own none of the Criminal Minds characters, but I do own two characters in this story. Eric and Brittney are of my own creation. Eric is an extremely jealous and possessive boyfriend of Brittney. On the other hand, Brittney is a humble, joyous, fun, loving FBI agent who happens to be on the BAU team. Again, I would love your feedback.

* * *

**"Hello…?"**

"Brittney, I need you to come and get us."

**"Who is this?"**

"Derek."

**"Do you realize what time it is?"**

"Nope, but we're too drunk to drive."

**"Who is we, and where are you?"**

"Aaron, Dave and I, Joey's."

**"Fine, I'm on the way."**

_The line went dead._

* * *

"Babe, who was that? It's 2 a.m."

**"Derek, he and the guys are at Joey's and are not sober enough to drive. I would rather go get them, then for them to get into an accident."**

"I'm going with you."

**"You don't have to go with me and like you said its 2 a.m."**

"It would make me feel better to know that you're safe. Besides, you're going to pick up three very drunk men; it would make me feel better if I went."

**"So you don't trust them is that it?"**

"I mean you work with these people, and WE have been dating for six months, you obviously don't trust them enough to introduce them into that part of your life."

The whole time he was making his point I was pulling on a sweatshirt and some pants. When I was done, I turned to reply, **"Just so you know, I do trust them enough to let them into that part of my life, as a matter of fact, I trust them with my life. Oh, and just so you know the entire team has met my brothers, two of them anyway, and you have met how many? Look, I am going to pick them up whether you like it or not."**

"Look, babe, I am going with you whether you like it or not."

**"I just have to ask, do you not trust me?"**

"I didn't say that. I just want to keep you safe. Babe, I love you and I'm going."

**"Ugh…ok,"** I conceded. **"They so owe me."**

"What was that?"

**"What was what?"**

"Didn't you say something else?"

**"Nope."**

* * *

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the bar to see them already standing outside. I stepped out of my car to wave them over only to realize they did not see me so I yelled, **"Get your drunk asses over here before you have to call a cab,"** and then got back in my car.

"You're so damn cute when you're grumpy."

I glared at my boyfriend. I truly believe he does not trust me.

As soon as Aaron was in the car he slurred, _"Thanks for cumming to get us."_

Derek started laughing like a little schoolgirl. I could see the anger on Eric's face, so, fortunately, the rest of the car ride was silent.

I dropped off Dave first and just as I was about to pull off I realized that Derek lives completely on the other side of town, so I turned to him and said, **"You're staying at Aaron's tonight."** The only response I got was a nonchalant shrug. Lucky for me Aaron and I stay in the same apartment building.

It was a real struggle getting them, Aaron and Derek, up the stairs, but Eric and I made it work. With each of them on either side of the door as I asked Aaron where his keys were. He thought for a moment and replied with,_ "Err in I _posket_."_

I dug around in his pockets and when I reached into his front left pocket my hand came in contact with his raging hard on and I noticed that his fists were balled tightly by his sides. I quickly extracted my hand from his pocket. In that moment I remembered that Derek had a spare key to Aaron's apartment. I let us in and as my boyfriend stabilized Derek he asked, "What are you gonna do with them now?"

**"Put Derek in the guest bedroom down the hall and I'll take care of it from there."**

Eric gave me a skeptical look and then did as he was told to do. Once I got Aaron into his room, I sat him on the bed and began to make him more comfortable. I had just removed his shirt and was about to remove his pants when he grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

_"No, don't."_

**"Why not, I know you won't be comfortable sleeping in your jeans."**

_"I know, but you're my subordinate."_

**"Yeah, so, you're my supervisor, but I also care."**

Aaron finally lets go of my wrist and nodded his go ahead. When I had gotten Aaron taken care of I went down the hall to do the same for Derek. Once that was done Eric and I went back upstairs to my apartment to get some sleep before we had to get up for work.

A couple hours later, around 6 o'clock, there was this incessant knocking on my door. Blurry eyed and still half asleep I stumbled down the hall to answer it. Not to my surprise, Aaron and Derek were on the other side; fully awake, dressed and ready for work; looking like death warmed over.

_"How exactly did we get into my apartment last night?"_ Aaron asked the second my door was fully open.

"Yeah, and why am I not at home?" piped in Derek.

**"Why do you guys assume I know?"**

_"Do you not know?"_

**"Um…yea, give me 20 minutes to get dressed and I'll be down for coffee."**

Derek chuckled, "Is that your way of asking for coffee?"

**"No, that is my way of saying that if you want any answers, then I suggest you have coffee. Besides, you guys owe me."**

Aaron smiled,_ "Your coffee will be waiting, 2 creams and 4 sugars, right?"_

**"Yep, see you in 20."**

I shut the door and turned around to see my boyfriend staring at me the way he does when he's jealous.

"Who was that?"

**"Why?"**

"What do you mean why?"

**"I mean, why do you need to know who was at the door?"**

"I need to know who my girlfriend is talking to especially when she's dressed like that! Why is everything an argument with you, can you ever just give me a straight answer, what are you sixteen? You're always asking why, the next time you ask why, I'm going to give you a reason to ask why, damn it."

**"Are you threatening me, and what are you, my father? So help me you ever lay a hand on me, you're going to regret ever letting the thought crossed your mind. What do you mean 'especially when she's dressed like that' dressed like what?"**

Eric sighed, "Babe, you're in sweats and a sports bra. You can't just answer the door dressed like some horny housewife. I mean if you'd stop thinking with your fucking vagina you'd realize you're dressed like a god damn slut, and no one, and I mean NO ONE, should see you dressed like that unless they're me."

I wasn't going to let him screw up my day, not today. He can yell and scream and call me what he wants on any other day but today. Today I woke up in a good ass mood and I WILL NOT let him fuck up my day. I can see that look in his eyes, he is waiting for my reply so that he can start on another tear on my self-esteem. Not like that's anything new.


	2. The Conflict

So, determined to keep my good mood, I replied, **"Well I'm sorry 'Babe', but you don't get to tell me how I should be dressed when I answer the door. Let us not forget this is my fucking apartment and you can leave whenever the hell you get ready. Now if you'll excuse me I am already behind schedule, and I must get dressed for work."** And with that, I went into the bedroom and locked the door so that I could prepare for my day in peace so that I could collect my thoughts, and push what just happened out of my mind. By the time I came out of my room Eric was already gone and with a sigh and a shake of my head I headed down to Aaron's for coffee. As soon as I had finished my first cup of coffee and was starting on my second Aaron took the opportunity to ask, _"What took you so long? Since when did 20 minutes turn into an hour?"_

I deflected the question by taking that opportunity to ask Aaron and Derek what they remembered about the night before and fill them in on what they didn't as best I could. Considering that it was still too early to go into work we took that time to enjoy each other's company. As we were getting ready to leave, Aaron opened the door but turned back to grab his briefcase. As Derek and I were talking in the hall Eric walked up looking rather ticked and at the same time Aaron walked out and ask if we were ready to leave. With a nod of our heads, Aaron turned right into Eric.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric asked Aaron with a clipped tone.

_"Um… who are you?"_

"Name is Eric. Now will you answer my question?"

_"Sure what?"_

"Are you sleeping with her?" Eric pointed at me. I could see the rage in his eyes and at that moment I decided to put a stop to his line of questioning.

**"What are you doing Eric?"** Eric ignored my question and continued to stare at Aaron.

Aaron replied, _"No."_

Eric looked furious, "You're lying!"

_"How are you going to tell me who I'm sleeping with, I have a girlfriend who I am…,"_ there is a pause and a sigh, _"… happy with and I am NOT sleeping with Brittney."_

**"If you wanted an answer to this how come you didn't ask me this-this morning?"** My arms were folded and my face had a slight twinge of red on it.

"Because I wanted a straight answer," he actually looked at me this time, "which I'm obviously not going to get." He added looking to Aaron.

**"I not sleeping with him."**

"Sure, we'll talk about it later over dinner tonight."

**"Wish we could, but we have a case so…"**

Eric narrowed his eyes at me. "OK." His tone was full of disbelief. "I'll see you when you get back then." He gave Aaron and me one last look and then turned and walked away.

Aaron and Derek both turned to look at me. I couldn't talk about this with them, I wouldn't talk about this with them. I walked passed the two of them not making eye contact I told them, **"I am not going to talk about it EVER with either of you, I'll see you both at work when I get there."**

I walked outside to my car and cried a little. As I cried all I could think was, **_'Why on earth do I have such horrible luck with relationships? I mean Eric is so abusive, both verbally and physically. He usually isn't so public about the way he treats me when we are alone. So what changed? Is it because they know more about me than he does? Is it because they have met two of my brothers and he has met none, is he that jealous? Or is it because I wouldn't let him kill my vibe, let him get to me this morning? Oh God, what could Aaron and Derek think of me now? They wouldn't say anything to the team, would they? What will they think if they were to find out? God, I hate the look of pity. I just wanted to melt into the wall. I really don't want to go to work today.'_** I remained sitting in the parking lot a while longer. I sat there until I looked up at the clock on my dash and realized it was now 10:00 andI'm now two hours late for work, and that I would be cutting it close for the morning case briefing.

* * *

The second I walked into the round room, _"You're late Brittney,"_ said Aaron.

My immediate reply was, **"Car trouble, sorry."** Aaron knew better.

Emily looked up, "What was wrong with your car this morning?"

**"Um…"**

Emily gave me a skeptical look.

**"My boyfriend took my keys and …."**

"And…?"

**"And I didn't have a way to work and I woke up late as well."**

"How come you didn't just ask Hotch for a ride to work?" piped in JJ.

**"I woke up late and I wouldn't have a key to get into my apartment and I won't leave my door unlocked so..."**

Hotch looked up from his case file for the first time since I walked in, _"Don't make a habit of it,"_ he turned back to what he was doing.

Roughly ten minutes later Hotch announced that we have a new case in Las Vegas and that we leave in exactly 20 minutes and if we are later we will be left. He made that statement looking directly at me and I knew there was a double meaning to the sentence but I couldn't figure out what.

_"Brittney you're riding with me?"_

He phrased it as a question but I knew it was rhetorical.

A/N: The next chapter will be the car ride with Aaron. Read &amp; Review, please.


	3. The Car Ride

Once in the car, before Aaron even started the car he turned to me and said, _"What the hell was that this morning?"_

**"Um… I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what the hell that was."** I was lying I knew exactly what that was. That was Eric being the asshole he truly is. He wasn't always like that. The first four months of our relationship he was the perfect gentleman. I suppose that should have been a warning sign, I'm a profiler damn it.

_"You're lying to me."_As Aaron started the car and backed out I thought to myself, _**'Why is the airstrip 45 minutes away? This is going to be a long ride.'**_

**"I am not,"** I answered indignantly.

_"How long have we known each other?"_

**"…"**

_"And how long have we been friends?"_

**"…"**

_"And how long have we worked together?"_

I let out a sigh, **"Aaron I get it, you know when I'm lying, but for all intents and purposes I rather you not get involved."**

_"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"_

**"I honestly have no clue as to why that happened this morning."**

_"Brittney."_ He said my name in that tone that screams you're lying again.

**"OK, so I kinda know why what happened, happened but I'm not completely sure. Besides, either way, I'll handle it when we get back and it won't happen again."**

_"I know this is your way of avoiding a confrontation but this can't be avoided."_

**"Why not?"**

_" Because, not only is this your fight but this is also mine now, considering that he's accusing me of sleeping with you and the fact that he looked about two seconds away from all of trying to kill me..."_

I kept my eyes focused outside the window. I know that if I look at him right now I might as well go to hell in a hand basket. I know that if we get stopped by a red light he's going to make me look at him. I can hear it in his tone of voice. _**Fuck! The light ahead of us just turned red**_. Aaron reaches over and hooks a finger under my chin and gently turns my head to make me look at him. We make eye contact for the first time since we started this conversation, _"You know you can talk to me, right?"_

I look at him with the conviction of telling him everything or keeping it all bottled up and ignoring it all together.

**"Yeah, I know."** I remain silent for the rest of the ride and return to looking out of the window. When we reach the airstrip I hurry out of the car, never more glad that we had a case waiting for us aside from the fact that people are dying, never more glad.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	4. Attempting to Relax

_That had to be the longest car ride of my life._

* * *

We worked the case in Vegas fairly quickly, solving it with only two lives lost. Luckily, no one else fell into the hands of our UnSub. He was sloppy and unorganized. Unfortunately, the killer wasn't stopped before he claimed the innocent lives of two little girls but no one else died and thus we claim a minor victory.

The team decided to unwind and try to let go of the tragedies we had seen over the last four days. Cases involving children are always the worst. We all wanted to relax and grab a few drinks before we called it a night, so I called a friend of mine to get us into a very exclusive place. Earlier that day Emily had mentioned something about a place called Ghost Bar, and Garcia immediately went to work researching it. By the time we had finished the boat load of paperwork that comes with every case, Garcia had done enough research to know that the only way you got into that particular bar was if you were really important or you knew people. I let them pout a little before I told them I knew a guy. I called in a favor and let the team know we were all set. I should have known me calling in a favor would bring on a slew of questions.

Derek was the first one to let his curiosity get the best of him, "Who on Earth do you know that could get us into Ghost Bar?"

Dave looked shocked that I even knew someone in the area, "How about we start with who you know in Vegas?"

**"Look, I have a few friends in the area and I grew up here,"** I replied.

Hotch walked in on the last half of my sentence. _"Really?"_

I smiled,** "Really what?"**

_"You grew up here?"_

**"I'm just full of surprises."**

Dave interjected, "Hey Aaron, you going out with us tonight?"

_"Um…"_

"Oh come on Hotch, relax a little," said Derek.

_"No, I think I'll stay in."_

Almost like magic the whole team turn and looked at me at once. I looked down at my watch gave a slight nod and then I walked out of the room. Roughly five minutes later Aaron came and found me in the break room.

_"Hey,"_ he said.

**"Hey-yourself."**

_"So are you going to try and convince me to go with you guys?"_

**"That kinda depends…"**

_"Depends on what?"_

**"Depends on what your real reason is for wanting to stay in."**

_"I'm just not feeling it tonight, I'm tired"_

**"You're lying."**

_"Uh…"_

**"Just like you know when I'm lying, I know when you're lying. So what is the real reason?"**

_"Well..."_

**_"Would you go if I said I need you there?"_**

_"Why, you'll have Morgan there. Let's be honest, you don't really need me there, I'll only drag down the mood."_

**"No, you won't. I know you Aaron, if you would let the rest of the team see the side of you that I see on our movie night, they would know you, the real you."**

Aaron sighed,_ "What if I don't want them to know me the way you do?"_

I looked into his eyes. There was a look of conviction, lost, confusion, and something I couldn't quite place.

**"I won't make you go if you don't want to, but we're leaving at eight so if you want to go the invitation is open till then."**

I got up and left to leave him to think. Before I even got all the way out the door he called me back. I walked over to him with a curious look on my face.

**"Yes?"**

_"Um… will you answer me something?"_

**"Have you changed you mind about tonight?"**

_"Yeah, but is Eric abusive?"_

My stance turned defensive, **"Why do you ask that?"**

_"Is he?"_

**"Why? What could ever give you that impression? I don't understand where this is coming from."**

_"You're not going to answer that, are you?"_

**"I will when you give me a reason why you would even ask that,"** I wasn't angry at him for asking because I know he cares. I guess I just wasn't ready to say it out loud...because that makes it real and real is not what I need right now.

_"I ask because you have been different the last couple of months. I mean, it's not that I'm saying you're not allowed to change because I would never tell you that, but it's just that over the last two months you've canceled every movie night for some reason or another. I miss you. I mean… um… I miss our movie nights. You're my best friend and I'm just concerned something is up, considering what happened a few days ago."_

I stood there quietly staring at the floor, letting his words wash over me. When I didn't reply Aaron asked me again, _"Is he abusive?"_

I thought about lying but changed my mind, I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, so I settled on just nodding. Aaron quickly pulled me into his lap as I began to cry uncontrollably. We stayed like that for God only knows how long. Just as I found my strength to look up at him the rest of the team walked in and Aaron and I separated like a couple of teenagers doing something that we were not supposed to.

Emily looked at the situation, "Are we interrupting something?"

I was looking down at a now very interesting spot on the floor, when I heard Aaron reply, _"No, you're not interrupting anything."_

"Then why do the two of you look like you did something you wouldn't want any of us to know about?" quipped Rossi.

* * *

Right then my phone started to ring. It was my friend Josh who is getting us into Ghost Bar tonight. I answered my phone the way I always answer when he calls, **"Go for Brittney."**

He instantly started laughing, "Hey, I got your message. It's good to see you still know how to use a phone."

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. **"Sorry, it's been a while since we've talked. Um…things have been... how you say busy lately."**

"Too busy to call or text you "almost" big brother?"

**"Well… let's just say I'll explain later."**

"OK. How many people are you trying to take with you?"

**"Me plus seven."**

"OK, I can totally swing that. I was already planning to go there tonight anyway. Oh, by the way, Ash is going too."

**"Mmm k. I told them eight o' clock, is that ok?"**

"Yeah, that's fine."

**"Thanks, I really appreciate it."**

"No problem. Just so you know I expect a full explanation as to why you haven't called in the last two months."

I sighed. It seems like everyone wants answers today, to questions I'm just not ready to acknowledge yet, and I don't think I ever will be. I took a deep breath, **"Yeah, ok, sure, I guess I can do that. I'll see you at eight. I miss you, bro."**

"Miss you too. K, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"**You guys need to be ready by eight and it's four now, so can we head back to the hotel now in the very to rest so that we may look our best?"**

The reaction I got was a unison yes and a couple of nods. We packed up our things and went back to the hotel to get ready. By the time eight o' clock rolled around we had all showered, dressed, and gathered in the lobby well rested.

I was standing there talking with Aaron when I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked around and I didn't see anyone, so I went back to talking with Aaron. I was beginning to ignore the feeling of being watched when I felt it again this time more strongly and cloaked with anger. My brows furrowed as I looked around again and this time Aaron noticed where the looks were coming from.

_"Eric is here,"_ he said with a tone of worry and pure disgust.

I was slightly distracted still not sure where the looks were coming from. **"What?"**

_"Eric is here and he looks beyond pissed."_

**_'_**_**Oh great that's all I need right now, a pissed and overly possessive boyfriend when I'm trying to relax after a long day'** _I took that time to notice that Josh had just arrived and that now both he and Eric are walking towards me.

Out of the two of them Josh reached me first. He pulled me into a big brotherly bear hug and kissed the top of my head. When Eric finally reached me he snatched me out of Josh's embrace.

"Ay man!" at this point Josh was not so happy with the fact that his greeting was interrupted. Eric didn't seem to care what anyone had to say right them. He had a bone crushing grip on my arm and I can already feel a bruise forming and I can smell the alcohol on his person.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he growled at me.

* * *

A/N: Recently I have been busy with school but I am trying to get back to writing so the will be interesting.


	5. A Spell is Cast

**RECAP:**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he growled at me.

* * *

**"What do you mean?"**

"DON'T give me that bullshit."

**"Look the real question is what are you even doing here?"**

"Work." His tone was clipped and harsh.

**"You're a restaurant owner, try again."**

"What did I tell you? I'm here for work."

**"Whatever, I have to go."**

"And just where are you going?"

I realized the team was staring at this point. Aaron also noticed they were staring and shot a look at Derek, who took the hint a moved the team outside. Aaron then turned to Eric and said, _"Look Evan…"_

"It's Eric and this doesn't involve you."

_"Evan, Eric, whoever you are it does involve me. So this is what is going to happen, you are going to unhand her now and you are going to leave her alone and you are not to be within 300ft of her because if I find out about it, I will personally put you in a position so horrific that you never ever, and I do mean capital N.E.V.E.R., want to touch another female as long as you live."_

Eric didn't have anything to say.

_"Do you understand me?"_

I could tell Aaron was pissed about the way Eric was treating me, especially since I had confessed to him that Eric was/is abusive and that there is something more between us, I could feel the ever since earlier that day in the precinct breakroom. All Eric could do was nod his head and although he nodded he still had a tight grip on my arm. Unfortunately, for Eric, he took a little too long to release me so Aaron reached out and grabbed his wrist so strongly that within approximately 30 seconds there was a loud snap and pop followed by a muffled yelp of pain from Eric.

_"That is just to cement the fact that I can break you?"_

Josh was looking at my arm when that statement was made. He looked up at my face and asked, "Is this Eric guy the reason you haven't called in the last two months?"

**"Yeah…"**

Just before Aaron released Eric's wrist he said, _"If asked, you dropped a bowling ball on it, right?"_

Eric hastily replied, "Right."

The second Aaron let him go Eric ran out the door. Aaron then turned to me with a question in his eyes, _'You're not afraid of me now are you?'_ To answer his question I threw my arms around his waist, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, **"I could never be afraid of you, ever, and thank you."** I kissed his cheek again and then let go. He stood there looking at me for a minute.

_"You know I would never hurt you, right?"_

I smiled at the slight insecurity, **"Yeah, I know. You would never lay a hand on me in any violent manner and more so I know things are changing between us and honestly I'm kinda cool with that. Now come on before they get too curious out there."**

Josh looked at Aaron smiled and shook his head. "You must be damn special to break down those walls of hers."

* * *

We didn't have any problems getting into Ghost Bar and we were having a great time Garcia suddenly let out one of her _'OMG that guy is totally into you'_ squeaks. I had the total decency to blush furiously. Emily turned around and looked to see what Penelope was looking at.

"I agree with Pen, he is positively into you and on top of that he is a total 12."

Most people rate guys from 1-10, but when it comes to us we rate 1-15, so a 12 is pretty high considering most guys only get to a 9.

JJ looks at me, "Description?"

**"I'm gonna get one whether I want one or not aren't I?"**

"Yes, my bashful brunette you are."

**"I can guarantee you guys he isn't my type."**

Derek piped in, "$20 says he is."

**"I promise you he isn't."**

Dave silently placed a twenty alongside Derek's in agreement.

I gave an aspirated sigh and looked around the table and with an eye roll I asked, **"Any more bets?"**

Everyone but Josh and Aaron places a twenty in the already existing pile. They started another pile. I smirked and turned to Pen with a simple question, **"Who?"**

"OK, the guy at the end of the bar in dark jeans and a blue shirt that matches his eyes."

**"You mean the blonde guy?"**

"Yep."

**"The guy who's roots are showing, the one wearing cosmetic contacts, and bought his shirt a size too small to show off muscles that aren't even there instead of going to one of the 300+ ****gyms in the area and developing real ones. Let us not forgive the fact that he is not a true 6'2", and why you might be tempted to ask, but wait no longer for the answer, I'd say he is about 5'10" at the most because he is wearing lifts. I can tell because his pants are sitting on top of them in the front and lag too low for normal pants in the back. Oh, and did I mention that he has on more makeup than Strauss going to a press conference with the President. Plus…there's a rash on his left arm that looks a bit contagious."**

I reached over picked up the stack of cash and split it three ways.

Dave arched a brow, "How can you tell all that from here?"

Aaron replied, _"He was flirting with some red head earlier and got turned down. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he had blue eyes instead of brown."_

Josh commented with, "The make-up thing is only because he has a powdery complexion and you can see the line where the skin-tone changes."

**"Derek let me in on a tip one night a while ago as to why some men buy their shirts a size too small and how to tell."**

Emily's response was simply,"Oh."

In the mood for a new conversation Reid posed the question, "How come you never told us you were from the Vegas area as well?"

**"You all never asked."**

"Yes, we did."

**"No you didn't, you asked where I came from, you never asked where I grew up"**

I was met with a gentle silence. As the night wore on and we drank more we let our guards down. Derek found him some hot little number to dance with, Dave and Josh had stopped drinking a while ago, Spence was in this deep debate about some nerd thing with some people he met at the bar, JJ and Garcia were dancing together, Emily had gotten drunk enough to be making out with some blonde chick; I mean, let all face it Em is a lesbian drunk. I am currently nursing my third Tequila Sunrise when there are really warm hands turning me around, it was Aaron. I smile at him, **"HI."**

_"HI."_ His dimples are showing and for some reason, it makes my insides warm to know I'm the cause of it.

**"What brings you over here?"**

_"You, you know you are one hard woman to find?"_

**"Sorry I'm so hard to find, but I'm glad you're the one to find me."**

_"Me too… dance with me?"_

**"OK."**

_"OK?"_

**"Yeah, why do you sound surprised?"**

_"Anytime the team goes out and Derek asks you to dance, you say no."_

**"Well, you are not Derek, now are you?"**

_"No...,"_ he chuckled and offered me his hand.

I didn't know what was happening or where this is but there is a spell wound around us and it's like neither of us wants it to break, so I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.


	6. The Drinks Take Affect

Aaron and I danced for a while and then found an empty booth off in one of the darker corners of the bar. We laughed and talked and shared information as if we were complete strangers. It was a different approach, I learned things I didn't even realize I didn't know and vice versa. Like the fact that Aaron was a total geek at heart, I mean he watches Star Wars; Star Trek; and Big Bang Theory only on occasion of course and I have no clue as to how I never noticed that before. He made me swear to never tell the team about that little piece of information, I also learned he has two tattoos, yet he wouldn't tell me where and of what, he did promise to let me find them one day...soon. I let him in on the fact that I have a few of my own and that he'd have to find them to know what they are. I don't know why but I felt compelled to tell him why I never mentioned I grew up in Vegas, but I guess he sensed it would darken the mood, so he wouldn't let me tell him; not right now anyway; we are keeping things positive tonight.

Meanwhile the rest of the team, besides Emily, has returned to the table and are chatting amongst each other when Derek poses the question, "Just what is Brittney's type?"

"Obviously Hotch," said JJ.

Up until now, they hadn't noticed he and I had gone missing, let alone gone missing together.

By now Josh had started drinking again, "Well that's new."

"Not really, those two have been dancing around their feelings for almost six months now." added Dave.

"Maybe not I haven't talked to her in the last two months almost. Wait, six months?"

"Yes, six months and from the observations made the last guy is the polar opposite of Aaron, so is anyone gonna answer my question?" inserted Derek.

"Yeah…. I'm kind of curious to the answer to his question," said Spencer.

"Contrary to what you think she's not into you Derek," giggled Garcia.

"I know." Derek feigning hurt with a pout.

"Don't feel bad, you might not be her type but you are most certainly mine," Josh's eyes are completely black with a thin ring piercing emerald green. He has always been a forward in his pursuits of bedding partners. Within seconds Derek's eyes matched Josh's and they're locked in an intense stare, undressing each other with their eyes. Both thinking of what it would be like to have the other under them begging for more, screaming from immense pleasure until their throats are raw only to be soothed by the sweet taste of cum filling their mouth and sliding down and being ready for more.

Dave broke the moment by waving his hand in between the two of and that seem to have reminded Derek who he was with. A group of people he considers friends, no, family. A group of people he has been hiding a large part of himself from for the last seven years.

"I um…," he rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, "I really didn't mean to come out like that…. I just didn't know how to tell you guys and I honestly have been trying to figure out how to tell you all about my sexual preference or I guess in this case the lack there of but the last thing I wanted was for things to be weird." By now there is a slight hint of color on his face and he felt he could crawl under a rock.

Spencer jumped in to help his friend, "He's family and that's all that matter, right?"

Garcia surprised Derek, "Right!" Spencer was just shocked as Derek.

"See there is nothing to worried about. We will always be accepting of you no matter what….you know?" said JJ.

Instead of digging into the subject Derek simply shrugged and nodded.

They eventually got back to the original question as to what my type was and this is what they came up with was 6'0" to 6'3" in height, medium to strong build, dark brown or black hair, brown eyes, well endowed, a total alpha male, kind, caring, a leader, the take control type; but is able to take orders...sometimes. To them, I give off the hopeless romantic vibe coupled with a strong independent woman complex, but overall they basically described Aaron.

After a while, Derek got bored of the conversation and went to get a drink from the bar to try and get what happened with Josh out of his head. It just keeps replaying and the images get more and more raunchy the harder he tries to get rid of them. At the bar before he could even order someone else did it for him.

"One Bourbon and he'll have a Black Russian."

The bartender nodded and went to work fixing the drinks. Derek turned around to look at the man who had just take the liberty to order for him and was surprised to see Josh stand there blatantly eying him like the was dinner's main course.

"You surprised to see me?"

Derek stammered for a second, "Um…I…Um…yeah I am," he usually doesn't get caught off guard like that then again he is never the prey in these situations.

Josh smiled at him as he picked up his Bourbon, "Let's grab a table so we can talk."

Derek nodded and followed Josh through the crowd. As the two of them talked the sexual tension built up higher and higher. Josh reached over and pulled Derek's drink away from him and pulled him into a kiss that could make any man's knees weak. They stopped somewhere around the time when Derek's hand grazed Josh's cock through his black washed jeans, effectively reminding them both of the fact that they were still in public but with one look they were on the way out the door to fuel the fire burning within.

* * *

Aaron and I were somewhere directly in the middle of the dance floor grinding against each other as if we were one. We had been dancing for a while now and Aaron was kissing and licking along my neck and shoulder occasionally nipping at my earlobe. I don't know when but somehow his leg ended up between mine and there was just enough of a gap for his hand to graze against me intimately and just as he expected to come in contact with a piece of fabric he was surprised and turned on to have come in contact with absolutely nothing. His lips crashed into mine swallowing my moan as he slipped his fingers between my lips, only to find that I was soaked. We were getting pretty intense when:

_"Fuck Britt you are so fucking wet I can feel you drenching my pant leg."_

**" I want you and I have for a while now. I just never thought that you were available and now that I know you feel the same way. Aaron, I'm tired of waiting. Take me." **

_"Shit."_

The next thing I knew he was dragging me toward the door.

* * *

A/N: I need last names for Brittney and Eric and Josh and could use some help. I always enjoy feedback (hint). Hope to hear from you soon.


	7. Chapter 7: Purely an Author's Note

Chapter 7: Purely an Author's Note

A/N: Although this Fic is rated M, it is currently only for themes and language and as much as I'd like it to be more I have found that sex scenes are my Trojan horse. In saying that I would greatly appreciate any input for the next few chapters because I know that that is a route I'd like to take and I know that a great build up with a weak pinnacle is nothing but a turn-off, so your help would be greatly accepted. If there is anyone who would like to take on that task that is cool.

On a completely unrelated note, I do apologize for not posting for several weeks, or months for those who started following this fic from the very beginning. I have been busy with college and I have extensively been trying to figure out as to what step to take next in this story. Oh, how I long to do more for this but I cannot just feed my lovely readers a garbage scene no can I? I shall be back as soon as I garner the needed material for this, my brainchild. As soon as I write a New chapter I will attatch it to the end of this and it will become chapter 7


End file.
